Chlorous acid aqueous solution has drawn attention as a food additive. However, a chlorous acid aqueous solution is problematic in that the manufacture thereof is difficult, and even if the manufacture were possible, the storage in normal condition is not possible.
Meanwhile, the inventors have discovered a method of manufacture of a chlorous acid aqueous solution and have confirmed a sterilizing effect on E. coli, which has led to the filing of a patent application (Patent Literature 1).